I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of radio transmitters and power supplies for such transmitters. The invention is even more particularly related to a miniature radio transmitter and a miniature battery for its power supply. The invention is even more particularly directed to a unique case for containing the miniature transmitter and the miniature battery in a most effective manner and in which without special tools or training the battery power supply can be instantly removed or replaced.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of small transmitters and other electronic devices using miniature special batteries. To list all would be futile since it would be an undue burden upon the patent office or anyone reading any patent which may result from this application to have such a lengthy description.
In general, however, it is true of all such prior art that a snapping arrangement, a locking arrangement, a lever arrangement, or some other such arrangement is always necessary properly to hold the battery for such devices in proper condition and placement for optimum operation. Such devices as have existed usually require some considerable reference to instructions and frequently a tool or the like for removing batteries from the case in which they may be contained.
The present invention is entirely unique, however, in that the entire unit and its functioning is based upon a friction gripping arrangement of an unusual nature wherein a portion of the case safely and efficiently presses itself against two battery holding elements which can only hold the battery in the proper configuration for proper functioning and with the combination no tool or other device is required to insert or remove the battery nor to keep it in safe and effective contact for continued operation as desired. In the sense, there is no prior art.